Ask Itachi
by ShyLover4eva
Summary: Ask Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki [[Maybe the surprise guest]] questions. You can also ask dares! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Itachi: ShyLover4eva doesnt own Naruto.

ShyLover4eva: T.T Its true...

**Ask Itachi**

Itachi: Well answer questions and weird shit like that on here.

Zetsu: _From Kitchen _Wheres my mayo?!

Itachi: How the hell should I know! Dont make me get the weedwacker! _mutter_

Sasori: Im a gangstah!

Hidan: Your not as gangstah as me!

Itachi: HIDAN! BE MY CO-HOST!

Hidan: Why should I, non-believer!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: _hits Tobi _Tobi is a BAD boy

Konan: As you can see we need questions and dares.

Pein: YOU SHALL DO IT!!!

Itachi: Hey it has MY name on the title! Ahem. YOU SHALL DO IT!

A/N

Press the button below and tell me your question and or dares. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori: Shell never own Naruto. You know that right?

Shylover4eva: Stop making fun of me! TT.TT

**Ask Itachi**

Itachi: _Throws Hidans head at Tobi _ If you ever try to dye my hair pink ever again Tobi, Ill kill you. Plain and simple.

Sasori: _Hair is already pink _ Itachi, I think its to late for you to kill Tobi. When Im done with him, you wouldnt even want to look at him.

Deidara: Well... Time to introduce our 2 guests!

_Hinata and Sakura come out._

Hidan: Hello!!!!! My head has been thrown! I dont think any of you want to know why my head isnt attached to my body at this moment... WHERES MY BODY?!

_Kakuzu walks in with a large amount of money._

Kakuzu: _thinking _Heh it was a great idea to sell Hidans body to science...

Hidan: _Has the new power to pwn and read minds _KAKUZU! ONCE I GET MY BODY BACK! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!

Sakura: Ok...

Hinata: Ano... whe-where are we Sakura-san...?

Sakura: I have no freakin idea...

Pein: ON TO THE QUESTION!

**Hey Itachi, I dare you either to battle me and my dragon demon that I have inside me (no Im not lying ask my sister) or kiss Konan.**

Itachi: _Does not support the KonanxItachi pairing_ Id rather pwn you with my Mangekyou then kiss that thing...

Konan: Same here.

Pein: Besides I wouldve destroyed Itachi if he did kiss her. Akatsuki does not accept such things.

Deidara: NEXT QUESTION!

**ok so i dare itachi to ask out sakura anad see if sasuke will get mad**

Sakura: Did anyone ask how I felt about this?!

Itachi: Its a dare... Im regretting making this talkshow now...

Konan: Is Sasuke even here?

Pein: We dont need whiny people here! LOCK THE DOORS!

Sasuke: _magically appears _Im not whiny!

Itachi: Hello _foolish little brother_, _turns to Sakura _Go out with me.

Sakura: Heck no! You want to kill Naruto!

Hinata: H-He wants to ki-kill Naruto-kun? _Inner Hinata _YOULL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!

Deidara: Whoa... dude... I never saw that coming...

Sasori: Your kidding right? It was SO obvious that Hinata was going to do that...

Hidan: IM STILL LOOKING FOR MY HEAD HERE!

Sasuke: Did Itachi just ask Sakura out? GO BROTHER!

Itachi: I wonder why I didnt kill Sasuke with the rest of the clan...

**I dare Itachi to kiss Sakura an marry her XD and I dare Pein to ask Konan out.**

Kakuzu: WHY ARE THERE NO QUESTIONS FOR ME?

Hidan: Maybe its because you sold my fuckin my head!

Itachi: Cmon! Stop torturing me! I will not kiss her or marry her! Think of what the children would like! Cmon people!

Pein: Just get it over with... And I refuse to ask her out... Were partners! Assasins! EVIL PEOPLE! We do not date.

Konan: I completely agree.

Sasori: Yeah un! Whoa... I just wanted to try out how it felt like to say it... It feels weird dude.

**I have a dare for all of them. Dare them to... adde Sakura to the Akatsuki!**

Sakura: Again, do any of you want to know about how I feel about this?!

All except Hinata: No, and No we will not add Sakura. Even if she did kill Sasori _Sasori glares _she did it with help. He medical skills are very impressive but... Hm... Well actually maybe she could be of some help.

Konan: GET ON WITH THE NEXT QUESTION ALREADY!

**Ok my question is what do you think of all those yoai pairings of you and your brother?**

All: Who has a brother? _looks at Sasuke and Itachi_

Sasuke: Whats yaoi?

Itachi: I HATE IT! Its twisted man! TWISTED! twitching

Okay well I have a few Q then a few dares my dear Itachi-sama.  
Q 1: Itachi do you hate Sasuke cuz everyone says you lurve him. Well Hidan  
did any way.  
Q 2: Zetzu would you kill someone if they ate plants for dinner?  
Dare 1: I dare Sasori to choke Hidan even though it won't do anything.  
(whispers to Hidan) Choke him back it would make a great mental picture.  
Dare 2: I dare Pein to make Itachi leader of the Akatsuki for this whole  
fic.  
Dare 3: I dare Konan to slap Pein two times... cuz he sucks... don't ask  
why.  
Dare 4: I dare Zetzu to kiss Deidara on the lips for three mins.  
Dare 5: Deidara cuz I'm nice I dare you to hit Tobi reapting Tobi is a bad  
boy until you get another dare.  
You asked and I delivered and now I'm watching. HUMOR ME and do these  
dares... you did ask for them.

Waiting,  
Kerlea-the-missing-nin

P.S. I'll be back with more...

**Okay well I have a few Q then a few dares my dear Itachi-sama.**

**Q1:Itachi do you hate Sasuke cuz everyone says you lurve him. Well Hidan any way.**

**Q2:Zetsu would you kill someone if they ate plants for dinner?**

**Dare 1: I dare Sasori to choke Hidan even though it wont do anything.(whispers to Hidan) Choke him back it would make a great mental picture.**

**Dare 2:I dare Pein to make Itachi the leader of Akatsuki for this whole fic.**

**Dare 3: I dare Konan to Pein 3 times... Cuz he sucks... dont ask why.**

**Dare 4: I dare Zetsu to kiss Deidara on the lips for three mins.**

**Dare 5: Deidara cuz Im nice I dare you to hit Tobi reapting Tobi is a bad boy until you get another dare.**

**You asked. I delivered and now Im watching. Humor me and do these dares... You did ask for them.**

**Waiting,**

**Kerlea-the-missing-nin**

**P.S Ill be back with more...**

Itachi:To put it simply. Yes I do hate Sasuke, and I think Hidan has suffered enough... though... _kicks Hidans head._

Hidan: HOW DARE YOU!

Zetsu:OF COURSE! IF THEY DID THAT THEYD PROBABLY BE EATING MY FAMILY A COUSIN TWICE REMOVED!

Sasori:... How can I choke Hidan if he has no head... _ponders_

Hidan: I cant choke him back... I HAVE NO FREAKIN ARMS!

Pein: Fine whatever Itachi your Leader... _mutters_

Deidara: ARE YOU CRAZY? Hell eat me!

Zetsu: Its true, I would eat him.

_Itachi and Sakura push Deidara and Zetsu together... after 3 seconds[[Their very bad at math XD the pulled apart_

Deidara: BLEH! YOU FREAKIN BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU!?

Zetsu: Yum. Makes me hungry...

Tobi: _has been forgotten_ TOBI IS A GOOOOOOOOD BOY!

Deidara: Time for the next dare... _wacks Tobi saying Tobi is a bad boy_ THIS IS FUN UN!

Sasori: I just realized Deidara hasnt said un or yeah in this fic at all! Unless you count the one above this comment.

Tobi:_crying_ TOBI IS A GOOD BOY Deidara-senpai!

A/N

Press the little button below and post questions and dares! xD


End file.
